


MacCready my love

by Stitchthecatt



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: 2 Versions, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, FTM, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchthecatt/pseuds/Stitchthecatt
Summary: There will be 2 versions of this story one where MacCready has a pussy and one where he has a dick. Because I couldn’t decide which would be better. Danse isn’t lucky in the changing of parts he keeps his shlong in both





	1. Lift up his skirt

Maccready. He wasn’t the nicest of people. He was a merc who could blame him. Well a lot of people could blame him but that wasn’t the point. The point was he wasn’t nice.

Maccready rubbed his face, he sighed softly as he sipped on his beer and looked around. Every night the gang gathered and talked. Nate sat with Danse since the synth would barely talk. Cait and piper blabbered as nick and Hancock talked about old times. Maccready on the other hand sat, and drank. 

Eventually he got up and walked outside. The night was cool and quiet, the stars bright as his mind filled with thoughts all kinds of thoughts. Maybe the alcohol was getting to him. He kept walking down the road to a house he’d like to call home

MacCready plopped his hat off onto a desk while he removed his duster. His shoes and socks were next until he was stripped down to his underwear And let his mind wander.

It wasn’t to hard as he thought about Danse the other day. Out of his power armor MacCreadys mouth drooled as he sucked two of his fingers slowly till they were properly wet.

Maccready sighed softly as he spread his legs sliding his hand into his underwear pressing a finger into his clit, not many knew he was trans. But he felt that it didn’t matter. If anyone asked he would tell them. But no one had.

His slick fingers found their way inside as MacCready moaned softly pumping his fingers in and out. He arched his back pressing his fingers in more making him cry out 

“F-fu-Mhm! ” he moaned loudly

His other hand gripped his hair as he fingered himself he panted and smiled feeling so good before he heard that stupid power armor. Danse was nearby. Mhm but Danse. Maccready smirked softly as he pulled his fingers away sitting up he slid his pants back on and went after Danse 

“Danse. Friend. Pal...” he mumbled softly

“MacCready. You left the meeting early “

“Oh yeah. I was. Bored...” he shrugged “but. Hey how about you come hangout.. with less power armor. The clanking gives me a headache..”

Paladin agreed he didn’t hate Maccready but they weren’t exactly friends.Danse stepped out of his power armor before walking with him into the blue house.

MacCready sat on the old couch with Danse candles lit the room as MacCready looked over at him

“so. You’re a synth. Right.”

“Affirmative.”

“Do you have a-“

“Affirmative” Danse looked over “though it’s not your business.”

“Sh- Mhm.Shoot... Danse look. I’m just going to say it. You’re a good looking guy. And I’d like to get to know you better. In bed”

Danse blinked “I do like your bravery..” he mumbled “fine, I’m interested too “

Maccready chuckled softly “wow that usually doesn’t work.” He got up leading Danse back to his room pulling him onto the bed with him

Danse cupped his face as they both looked at each other before Danse pulled him close kissing him slowly their lips mingled as Maccready smiled softly kissing him deeper. His hands found their way to danse’s hips using this chance to pull him even closer.

It was amazing. Maccready’s lips parted and their tongues found their ways together. The kiss was strong but not rough. It was perfect. And it only got better as Danse found his way into Maccready’s pants sliding his hand Over his pussy before blinking and realizing 

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot to tell you. I don’t have a dick..” Maccready mumbled

“That’s not a problem. A surprise. But not a problem..” he smiled kissing MacCready once more

Danse’s hand moved cupping a bit as his middle finger pushed into his clit rubbing slowly

Maccreadys breath hitched “oh fuc—mhm.. “ he moaned loudly

Danse smirked like an idiot as he slid his finger to his slit pressing into him. Enjoying the warm slick feeling as he pressed in deeper

Maccreadys toes curled as he whined “d-danse” he moaned sweetly “please..”

Danse looked up at him and purred. Kissing his stomach Danse sat back removing his suit he also removed MacCreadys shirt and pants tossing them elsewhere. Before finally sliding down his own underwear, his cock already hard.

Maccready looked over at him blushing deeply “I understand how you didn’t know you were a synth ...” he mumbled spreading his legs

Danse chuckled softly “thanks for understanding..” he spoke.

Getting on the bed Danse gripped Maccreadys calves hiking them over his shoulders as he leaned in close kissing him. While lower he lined himself up and slid into MacCready slowly. Not to hurt him

MacCready moaned “oh.. oh. F-mhm. Danse..” he smiled as he kissed his jaw 

Danse’s breathing got heavy “you. Feel so good..” he mumbled thrusting in a bit.

“Ah- I haven’t. Had sex in a while.. this is fuc-mhm great!” He bit his lip

Danse smiled pecking his lips before he started moving faster loving the feeling he thrusted harder

This reduced MacCready to moans and cries “so so so so good” Maccready rambled

The sound of skin and moans filled the room as Danse thrusted hard into Maccreadys pussy. He loved the way Maccready melted under his touch.

Finally MacCready heard Danse moan softly. Mostly grunts as Danse tried hard to keep his composure. “Moan Danse. Don’t hold It in..” he mumbled cupping Danse’s face

The Paladin moaned loudly capturing the mercs lips as he fucked him hard.The bed creaking under the weight.

MacCready arched his back crying “oh! Danse. Danse r-right there!”

Danse complied pushing as much as he could in, the feeling so good Danse closed his eyes cumming into Maccready. He groaned softly as he filled up maccreadys pussy.

The merc came quickly after, he saw white as he whined “ah sh-hm.. Danse...”

“Apologies. I didn’t ask first.”

“it’s fine. I. Really doubt you’re fertile..” Maccready chuckled softly

Danse smiled lightly as he pulled out and laid next to the merc “I enjoyed this. Our time together.. made me forget a lot of things that are bothering me..”

MacCready cupped his face kissing his head softly “if you ever need to talk I’m here. I know what you’re going though is rough. And I can’t relate to everything but I’ve lost everything before. I lost my wife. And it feels like I’m losing my son..” he mumbled 

Danse nodded “thank you. Robert.”


	2. Pull down his pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maccready with a dick

Maccready. He wasn’t the nicest of people. He was a merc who could blame him. Well a lot of people could blame him but that wasn’t the point. The point was he wasn’t nice.

Maccready rubbed his face, he sighed softly as he sipped on his beer and looked around. Every night the gang gathered and talked. Nate sat with Danse since the synth would barely talk. Cait and piper blabbered as nick and Hancock talked about old times. Maccready on the other hand sat, and drank. 

Eventually he got up and walked outside. The night was cool and quiet, the stars bright as his mind filled with thoughts all kinds of thoughts. Maybe the alcohol was getting to him. He kept walking down the road to a house he’d like to call home

MacCready plopped his hat off onto a desk while he removed his duster. His shoes and socks were next until he was stripped down to his underwear And let his mind wander.

It wasn’t to hard as he thought about Danse the other day. Out of his power armor MacCreadys mouth drooled as before he spat in his hand

Maccready sighed softly as he spread his legs sliding his hand into his underwear pressing his palm onto his cock. Groaning softly

His fingers wrapped around his cock pumping slowly MacCready moaned softly speeding up more and more as he thought of Danse. He arched his back loving the way his body felt 

“F-fu-Mhm! ” he moaned loudly

His other hand gripped his hair as he stroked himself he panted and smiled feeling so good before he heard that stupid power armor. Danse was nearby. Mhm but Danse. Maccready smirked softly as he pulled his hand away sitting up he slid his pants back on and went after Danse 

“Danse. Friend. Pal...” he mumbled softly

“MacCready. You left the meeting early “

“Oh yeah. I was. Bored...” he shrugged “but. Hey how about you come hangout.. with less power armor. The clanking gives me a headache..”

Paladin agreed he didn’t hate Maccready but they weren’t exactly friends. Danse stepped out of his power armor before walking with him into the blue house. 

MacCready sat on the old couch with Danse candles lit the room as MacCready looked over at him 

“so. You’re a synth. Right.”

“Affirmative.”

“Do you have a-“

“Affirmative” Danse looked over “though it’s not your business.”

“Sh- Mhm.Shoot... Danse look. I’m just going to say it. You’re a good looking guy. And I’d like to get to know you better. In bed”

Danse blinked “I do like your bravery..” he mumbled “fine, I’m interested too “

Maccready chuckled softly “wow that usually doesn’t work.” He got up leading Danse back to his room pulling him onto the bed with him

Danse cupped his face as they both looked at each other before Danse pulled him close kissing him slowly their lips mingled as Maccready smiled softly kissing him deeper. His hands found their way to danse’s hips using this chance to pull him even closer. 

It was amazing. Maccreadys lips parted and their tongues found their ways together. The kiss was strong but not rough. It was perfect. And it only got better as Danse found his way into Maccreadys pants sliding his hand to his cock stroking him slowly

“Already hard..” Danse smiled kissing MacCready once more

Danse’s hand moved running his thumb over Maccreadys tip slowly

Maccreadys breath hitched “oh fuc—mhm.. “ he moaned loudly

Danse smirked like an idiot as he worked MacCreadys cock in his hand

Maccreadys toes curled as he whined “d-danse” he moaned sweetly “please..”

Danse looked up at him and purred. Kissing his stomach Danse sat back removing his suit he also removed MacCreadys shirt and pants tossing them elsewhere. Before finally sliding down his own underwear, his cock already hard.

Maccready looked over at him blushing deeply “I understand how you didn’t know you were a synth ...” he mumbled spreading his legs

Danse chuckled softly “thanks for understanding..” he spoke.

Maccreadys hummed as he grabbed a silver container, giving it to Danse. Paladin Coated his finger in lube as the merc laid on his stomach perking his ass.

Danse snorted softly giving MacCreadys ass a slap before he pressed a finger into him

MacCready moaned “oh.. oh. F-mhm. Danse..” he whines pressing his face into the mattress

“You’re tight. I can’t wait to loosen you.” Danse hummed, pushing a second finger in

“Ah- I haven’t. Had sex in a while..fuc-Mhm..” He bit his lip 

Danse smiled before he started moving his fingers faster loving the way maccreadys body took them

This reduced MacCready to moans and cries “so so so so good” Maccready rambled “please. Please..”

Danse stopped slowly pulling his fingers out and coating his cock with lube “ready?”

“Mhm. Yes please..” maccready chuckled

Danse hummed sliding his cock into Maccready. He was slow and careful not to hurt him. He buried Himself deep. Soaking up the feeling and maccreadys cries

The sound of skin and moans started filled the room as Danse thrusted hard into Maccready. He loved the way Maccready melted under his touch.

Finally MacCready heard Danse moan softly. Mostly grunts as Danse tried hard to keep his composure. “Moan Danse. D-don’t hold It in..” he mumbled against the blanket 

The Paladin nodded nervous at first as he tried to relax and moaned loudly. Biting his lip, he fucked him hard.The bed creaking under the weight.

MacCready arched his back crying “oh! Danse. Danse r-right there!”

Danse complied pushing as much as he could in, the feeling so good Danse closed his eyes cumming into Maccready. He groaned softly as he filled up maccready.

The merc came quickly after, he saw white as he whined “ah sh-hm.. Danse...”

“Apologies. I didn’t ask first.”

“it’s fine really I don’t mind..” Maccready chuckled softly

Danse smiled lightly as he pulled out and laid next to the merc “I enjoyed this. Our time together.. made me forget a lot of things that are bothering me..”

MacCready cupped his face kissing his head softly “if you ever need to talk I’m here. I know what you’re going though is rough. And I can’t relate to everything but I’ve lost everything before. I lost my wife. And it feels like I’m losing my son..” he mumbled 

Danse nodded “thank you. Robert.”


End file.
